The REAL Pokemon Adventure
by Noiantk
Summary: Ash's REAL adventure.
1. The Beginning

The Adventures of Ash and Pickpocketchu

This is my first FanFic I hope you like

Chapter1: The dumbness begins

Fallen: YAYS!

Ash: Today I start my po…breakfast

Ash's mom: No, no you've already eaten breakfast

Ash:……Well, how about lunch

Ash's mom:**JUST GO TO PROFFESER OAK OK!!!!**

Ash: yes mommy

_After a boring walk cycle and ash tripping 9 people and bitten by 2 dogs Ash arrives at the professors apartment._

Ash: Hello I'm here to get my pokemon.

Ash: Well this is were I was supposed to meet the professor.

Unknown voice: **buuuuuuulllllllllbbbbbbbaaaaaaa !!!!!**

Ash: Ah… a screaming bulbasaur always puts me in a good mood. xD

_Another boring wal..z z z…ZZZ…zzz_

Ash: great now I got to go wake him.

Kick Kick

Noiantk: I'm up.

Fallen: Chocolate makes the world go round, the world go round, the world go round.

_Ash finally gets his pokemon._

Oak: now Ash this is a Pickpocketchu, don't let it around your money, in fact it can smell money 10 feet away. You can call it picky for short though.

_While this babble is going on picky takes their wallets (Ash's hand bag) and gets its self a root beer, a submarine sandwich, and an ekans skin wallet of its own._

Oak: Gosh darn it were did I put my pay check. **PICKY DID YOU STEEL MY 5 DOLLARS!!!!!!!**and were are my pants!

_Somewhere far in the clouds team crazy has a nuke._

James: They wont be alive long enough to care what hit them!

_Team crazy drops the nuke._

Ash: Uh oh.

Oak: What

Ash: teams crazy drop-ed a bombs.

Oak: Ash speak correctly

Ash: Ok got to check my blood sugar

Noiantk: No you idiot it's me who has diabetes (really I have diabetes)

**BOOM**Fin(or is it)?


	2. The First Gym

Chapter 2: The First Gym

Ash: Hmmm…that was pointless.

Oak: Indubitably.

Ash: What the b-e-e-p

Oak: **JUST GO!**

Ash: Ok, come on picky

_Ash tries to put picky in his poke-ball and picky swallows the whole ball._

Ash: **WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!!!!!**

Pickpocketchu: Picky Pick Pocket Chu Chu Pocket Pick Pick.

_Translation: I hungry._

_Ash starts his journey to The Forest That Seemingly Goes on Forever but Eventually Ends._

Ash: This is so stupid.

_Misty is watching and stalking Ash in the bushes._

Misty: I agree

Ash: Who the heck are you?

Misty: I'm Misty, your biggest fan

Ash: I haven't done anything yet.

Misty: Ya, but you do nothing so well.

Ash: Uh…uh, I got to go.

Noiantk: No, no, you ask her to come with you Ash.

Ash: Want to come with me.

Misty: Yaaaaayyyy.

Ash: Settle down.

Misty: OK

_Ash and Misty walk through the forest and are about to find their way out (that was short) when Team Crazy attacks._

Jessie: To give the world devastation.

James: To kill all people in our nation.

Jessie: To tell about the good of truth and love.

Jessie: James.

James: Jessie

Jessie: Surrender now or prepare to run.

Meowth: Woof.

James: That's right.

_While this is going on picky takes their pants and what little money they have._

Jessie: Give us our pants, money and that pokemon.

Ash: No.

Misty: Go Ash!!!

Jessie: Darn it, he found our weakness.

James: This isn't over yet ya darn, dirty kids

_Who's that pokemon? Meow. It's arcanine. Meow._

Misty: Who can do the best, Ash!

Ash: Shut up Misty. On to the first gym.

_Ash and misty go through a wal…_

Noiantk: Just go to the gym!!! **NOW BEFORE I…**hey were did those 2 go?

Misty: I wish I had a gym.

Noiantk: You do, but not yet.

_Our heroes then walk into the gym, stepping into a maze of…a strait line._

Ash:** AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THIS IS TO CHALLANGING I THINK MY BRAIN MIGHT EXPLODE FROM THE INTENSITY…**

Misty: Ash walk forward to face your opponent.

Ash: I knew that all along.

Brock: I am Brock the Putter Gym Leader. Who are you.

Misty: He's Ash, WAHOO GO ASH!!!

Brock: Who's peppy girl over there.

Ash: She is Misty.

Brock: Ah yes, The Viridian Gym Leader.

Misty: I own a gym. 0.0

Noiantk: Now you own a gym ;)

Brock: Um…lets begin.

_Two seconds later._

Score board: Ash you have just been owned.

Ash: We never battled.

Brock: My gym, my rules.

_Brock then leaves the arena._

Ash: Ok Pickpocketchu go get that gym badge.

_Pickpocketchu takes10 minutes to finally get the badge._

Ash: Wow its taken him a long time, I hope the badge is OK.

_Pickpocketchu finally comes back with a…a…_

Ash:** A BALONI SANDWICH. GO AND GET THE REAL BADGE.**

Picky: Picky Pick.

_Translation: That is the real badge you moron or are you to cocky to realize it? _

Chapter 2 Thus ends


End file.
